


Devotion

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Poetical Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl





	Devotion

He loved when she was spread out beneath him. Open and wet for him. Wanton in her need. The little gasps of pleasure and surprise as his hands, slightly rough and callused as they may be, ran over breasts, teasing her nipples, sliding over the taut planes of her stomach and down into the slick, wet folds of her. He loved to feel her body, all lean muscles and soft curves writhing beneath him. Her hands holding his head close as she kissed him with a desperate need. When they were together like this it was almost as though he could never be too close to her. Ever since their first time together on his desk, she craved this closeness between them and if he was honest with himself he felt the same. Sometimes he was very tempted to say damn the reports and the training of the soldiers, damn the rifts and the red templars and the rebel mages, let the world burn while they stayed like this, intertwined. Hands and lips, caressing, suckling, exploring, worshipping each other.  
He loved her fingers running through his carefully styled hair, teasing out the natural curls. He loved feeling her nails dig deep into his back so there was a small sting of pain mixed in with the pleasure. He loved hearing her whisper his name, almost unconsciously, a Chant of their very own. "Cullen, Cullen...oh my...Cullen!" He loved feeling her stretch to accommodate him, her tiny frame dwarfed by him as he pinned her down, kissing her neck, her breasts, moving back up to her mouth. Taking her gently, reverently at first but becoming harder as they continued, a contretemps to her cries of his name, a primal, more atavistic part of him thinking to himself as he took her "Mine. mine, she is mine. This beautiful, brilliant woman is mine."  
He loved when she would suddenly manoeuvre them so she was on top of him, the candlelight flickering around them as her small yet shapely breasts bounced as she rode him, setting her own pace. A delighted smile on her face, laughter and joy in her brilliant green eyes, she arched her back and her dark hair fell forward, covering her a little and he sat up, still inside her and she whined at the change of angle. The warm, wet tightness almost more than he could bear but he would not allow himself the relief of letting go, not until she was thoroughly satisfied. He kissed her deeply and moved her hair back, bending his head forward and took her left breast in his mouth, running in tongue over and around the nipple and she gasped once again. "Cullen..." she called out. Suddenly he felt her orgasm come on like a tidal wave, her muscles squeezing him tighter in that most intimate part of her. He felt her whole body shudder with pleasure and he came inside her, filling her, marking her as his.  
She collapsed, spent and rested her head on his chest and he pulled the blankets that had been kicked away in the midst of their passion to wrap her up, warming her with his body and the soft material. She panted a little, slightly breathless from the exertion and smiled sleepily up at him, sweat sticking their bodies to one another. She reached up a hand to caress his cheek and kissed him once more, gentler this time, taking his top lip, with the scar in her mouth and tasting the salt of his sweat. "I love you" she always said it like she wanted to make sure he knew she meant it. And slowly, as they spent more and more time together, he realised that miraculously, she did. He kissed her forehead and whispered, a little huskily back to her, "I love you" before giving her body a small squeeze under the guise of bringing her even a millimetre closer to him and they both fell asleep lit only by the rapidly dwindling candlelight.


End file.
